charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamora and Kat Mitchell
Tamora and Kat Mitchell are the twin daughters of Paige Matthews, a whitelighter-witch and Henry Mitchell, a mortal. Their exact date of birth is unknown, but they were born sometime in the middle of 2007. Henry Jr. is their adopted younger brother. Introduction When their cousin, Prudence Johnna Halliwell, came into her powers, their mother, Phoebe, told Paige how difficult it would be for her when the twins develop their magic. They made their first appearance in the series finale Forever Charmed ''and made their first chronological appearance in ''No Rest for the Wicca. The names are first mentioned in Unnatural Resources. Coming into their Powers Both Tam and Kat came into their powers in Season 9 's Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter. Tamora possesses the power of Molecular Acceleration and Kat has Molecular Deceleration. While Paige tried to explain that the ability to create magic is a trait in the Warren family line, Henry sarcastically replies that it was wonderful, but he wants to know if they can stop her from doing it. Paige tells him only by binding Tamora's power. Henry wants to bind her powers, but Paige doesn't want to because to her, it's not natural. Henry fired back that it also wasn't natural burning down a house with your mind. Paige doesn't think it's fair, and that magic is a natural gift and tells him that if their daughter was a musical savant, they wouldn't keep her away from a piano. Henry thinks it's not the same and that he understands that magic is important to Paige, however, magic is not all that Tamora is and he only wants to bind her magic until she's old enough to control it. Paige says she'll think about it. Henry wants the same for Kat, but Paige says no, not until they know what she can do. Just then, Leo arrives to tell them that they just got their anwer. Paige, Henry, and Leo arrive and see a book floating. Paige asks Piper and Phoebe if it's Telekinesis or Levitation. Phoebe tells her that the book isn't floating, but falling, very very slowly. Piper says Kat isn't strong enough to freeze it entirely. Phoebe then explains that Tam speeds up molecules fast enough to make them catch fire and maybe eventually explode. Piper says that they think the twins split her power. Paige says that Kat's ability will be annoying but not dangerous. Henry thinks that all powers are dangerous in the hands of children. Paige doesn't think it's dangerous enough to bind her powers. Piper tells Henry that he can't keep his daughters from their gifts because it's a part of who they are. Piper then try to use her struggles with Wyatt as an example that it can be done. However, Paige decides to bind Tamora's power until she is old enough to control it. She tells Piper that it was for the best because it isn't not the right time for her and her family to be dealing with it. Phoebe wants to know what will happen with Kat, Paige says that's something they still have to discuss. Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *''Tamora's Active Powers'' **'Molecular Acceleration:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they heat up extremely and eventually catch fire. Tam only has a less potent version of her Aunt Piper's Molecular Combustion power because she is still a baby. Paige decides to bind Tamora's power until she is old enough to control it. *''Kat's Active Powers'' **'Molecular Deceleration:' The ability to slow molecules down to the point that they almost freeze. Because Kat is still a baby, she only has enough power to slow molecules down and not completely freeze them like her Aunt Piper. 432px-KTM06.png 8x22-PaigeWithSon&Daughters.jpg Issue 8 preview 7.jpg KTM04.png Mitchell twins.png Scan04.JPG Tamora&KatMitchell.jpg Kat.jpg Tamora.jpg KTM08.png|Kat and Tamora in Last Witch Effort Notes * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prue (Phoebe's Daughter) was the youngest making the twins older than Prue, although Prue came into her powers faster. * Tamora and Kat may be the first twins in the family line. * In the novel "The Warren Witches", one of Paige's daughters is called Pandora, and Pandora's daughter is called Posie. It is implied that Posie was bound as a child, or that she was raised in a home where magic was not abundantly used. The canonocity of this has obviously been negated. * Of the nine cousins, they are the fourth and fifth oldest. * Strangely enough, the twins in their first comic appearance have red hair, but both of their parents have dark brown hair. However, Paige's grandfather and her grandmother had red hair, which would explain why the twins have red hair as well. But it is presumed that Penny's hair at the time was temporary since in another episode, it is shown that around that time, she has a different hair colour. ** Their hair was colored red before being changed to brown in the fifth issue of the Charmed Comics, as Paige's hair in the comics is red as well. This decision was made so that the children were more recognizable as being Paige's. ** In Oh, Henry, the twins have brown curly hair. ** Their hair, like their mother's, is constantly changing. * It is unknown who was born first although it is likely that Tam was born first seeing as how her power is stronger than Kat's and in a set of Witch siblings, the oldest is always the strongest. * In Morality Bites Back, it is unknown if it is Tamora or Kat in the Comic. * Paul Rudits on his name choice:'' I never considered Paige a traditionalist who would name all her children after people in her life or carry on the history of the “P” names. Particularly since she didn’t grow up with that tradition. I spent a lot of time trying to get into her head about this decision and came up with two names I think she and Henry might choose.'' * In Oh, Henry, Henry says, "Yes that was before our two wonderful though unexpected bundles of joy" which means that Paige's pregnancy was a surprise. Appearance Tamora and Kat have only appeared in 1''' episode of the series and '''7 issues throughout the course of the comic series. ;Season 8 :Forever Charmed : ;Season 9 — Volume One :No Rest for the Wicca :Unnatural Resources : ;Season 9 — Volume Two :Morality Bites Back :Oh, Henry :Three Little Wiccans :Last Witch Effort ;Season 9 — Volume Three :Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family